NOT Sailor Moon!
by ocramed
Summary: What if Serena, Raye and Amy were roommates? SMAquaTeenHungerForce fusion! FINISHED.
1. Default Chapter

NOT Sailor Moon! – By DS Wynne 

*******

**Disclaimer: "Sailor Moon", "Aqua Teen Hunger Force" and other genres don't belong to me.**

**Note: This is an attempt at parodying by fusing two concepts.  I'm still stuck on "****Sailor Moon ST****" (specifically, I'm on the part where Usagi descends into…).  Anyway, please bare with me!**

*******

Scene: In the "lair" of Washu, Masaki shrine, Okayama….

"Ah, yeah we would love to make it to the ice cream social, but-" began Tenchi Masaki

"But what, Tenchi?" Kogato asked with suspicion.

"Yeah, lie to us!" yelled Kane

"We are kinda running behind-"

"WE HAVE BECOME…ONE!" yelled Washu triumphantly.

Apparently, Tenchi and Washu, as part of Washu's latest experiment, have fused together.  Unfortunately, their heads were connected by one neck, but with no torso.

[Begin opening "Aqua Teen Hunger Force" sequence, modified by the Sailor Scouts' appearances.]

Scene: In the living room, in the home shared by Serena (aka "Sailor Moon"), Raye (aka "Sailor Mars") and Amy (aka "Sailor Mercury"), Serena is watching a puppet show.

Puppet (on TV):  This is your left, that's your left.  This is your left, THAT'S YOUR LEFT.  This is your right, that's your right.  This is your, YOU'RE GONNA DIE.

Serena: Hey, this is good TV.   Hey, wake up!

Raye (who was napping on her recliner): Yawn.  What?"

Serena: This is some good TV.

Raye: Change it.

Serena: I ain't changing it!

Raye: Change it.

Serena: To what?  Come on!  You're missing some good TV.

Raye: Let's have the arrow decide.

Serena: "Ah, wait-!

FWOOSH!

Serena: Ah!

Raye: And, it's been changed.  The changeling.

Amy (from her room): What was that?

Raye: What do you think it was?!

Serena: It was you, girl!

Raye: What the-?  Hey, this closet was FULL of TVs last time I checked!  And now, there's none!

Serena: That's because you keep breaking them!

Raye: That's because you keep pissing me off too bad.  You should be lucky that I throw my anger at the media, and not your buttocks!

Amy: Both of you get in here!

Serena and Raye goes into Amy's room, which is full of exotic equipment.

Ami: You know, I've been cloning the TVs with my cloner-

Raye: You have a cloner?

Amy: You know damn well that I have a cloner!  And you know what?  I'm tired of it.

Serena: Give us another chance!

Raye: Yeah!  From this day forward…

Amy: Fine, here's another.  Now remember, this is your last TV set-

BOOM!

Raye (after shooting the new TV with yet another arrow): I hope that's TRULY not it.

Amy: Fine, Raye, f- it!

Serena: Please!  It's the only thing that keeps me company after I come home from work to the wife and kids!

Amy and Raye looks at Serena strangely.

Amy: Look, I can't keep cloning TVs like this.  Eventually, something strange will be produce, thanks to the straining of the molecular-.

Raye: Ah, stop talking "nerd-ese" just give us another TV, and we'll take care of it.

Serena: From this day forward.

Amy: Fine, here you go, 'cuz THIS is the last TV.

Amy sets up the TV, and leaves the house.

Raye: You will produce more TVs, 'cuz I said so!"

Serena: She's gone.

Raye tries to knock the TV to the floor, but the floor starts to attack them.

Raye (after getting a baseball bat): Come back here!

Raye chases the TV around the living room.

Serena: Hey, TV is moving, isn't it?

Raye: That's none of your business!

Raye continues to chase the TV.

Serena: Oh I'm in the business alright. (To himself) Business of kicking your ass. And let me tell you, business is booming. Business is giving you the business.... up your butt. (Sees Raye watching her). Did you hear that?   
Raye: Looking to expand your business?   
Serena: .... Business is closed!

(Raye begins to chase Serena around the room with the baseball bat, before being chased by the "demonic" TV.)

After the TV is tied down with chains…

Raye: Go ahead, turn it on.

Serena: I ain't turning it on!

Raye: Go ahead.  I'll give you something.

Serena: What?

Raye: Six months, and girl, your condition is terminal!

Serena: Fine.  Be that way!

CLICK!

(The TV shows Amy's room.  Raye is there.)

Serena: Hey! You're on TV!

Raye: I know that!  This my new sitcom-

TV-Raye (who is acting rather sinister): CALL me…hehehehehe!

Raye: …With a sci-fi horror twist.

TV-Raye (who is getting lots of money from the cloner): HEHEHEHEHE!

Serena: Hey!  You shouldn't be in Amy's room.  Where did you get the money?

Raye: I, uh, I was a gangster in this one.

Serena: And you're using Amy's cloner!

Raye: The cloner- THE CLONER!  Give me some money!"

Serena: Okay, now here's a Dollar.  My mom gave this to me for my birthday-

Raye (snatches the money from Serena): Thank you, Momma!

Serena: Hey, b****!

(The demon TV reveals on its screen…)

TV-Amy: Hey!  What the hell are you doing in my room!

Serena: Uh, oh, Raye is in trouble.

TV-Raye: I'm sorry.  I'm just getting money for my grandpa.

Serena: Yeah, right.

TV-Amy: Oh, that's okay.  Besides, your grandpa could use your INSURANCE money instead!

TV-Raye: Wha-?  
TV-Amy takes a shotgun out and blasts TV-Raye.

Serena: Oh no!  Raye!

TV-Amy: That's for being in my room, you b-!

Raye (who is still alive and in Amy's room): What do you want?!

Serena: Uh, nothing.

(The demon TV changes channel, revealing a TV-Serena dancing with candy-canes and ginger-bread men.)

TV-Serena: Lalalalalalalalalalalalalalalala-!

Serena: Oh, this is SO good.

TV-Amy (who arrives with a candy cane): Can I dance?

Serena: Don't let her dance!  Don't let her dance-!

TV-Serena: Sure!  Lalalalalalalalalala-!

Serena:  Oh, it's okay, then.

TV-Amy (cocks her candy-cane): Say, do you want some 'CANE?

BLAM!  BLAM!  BLAM!

Serena: NOOOOOOOOOOO-!

Amy: Serena, what's wrong?

Serena: Keep away from me!  Just keep away from me!

Amy: Serena!

Serena: Somethings wrong with that TV.   
Amy: Nothings wrong with that TV.   
(The demon TV starts gushing blood)   
Amy: Okay, there's something wrong with that TV

(Amy takes the TV outside, and sees her next door neighbor Melvin.)

Melvin: So, you have another busted TV, eh?

Amy: Uh, yeah.

Melvin: Well, I'll have someone pick it up for you.

Amy: Thanks.

(Amy goes back inside.)

Melvin: Cool, I have a freakin' free TV!

(Amy goes into her room, and sees a duffle bag full of money.)

Amy: Raye, you're using my cloner to make money?!

Raye: Whatever, I'm going shopping.

Amy: Didn't I tell you what would happen if-

Raye: Yeah, yeah, yeah.  You ought to enjoy yourself more.  See ya!

SLAM!

(Amy looks at the dollar.)

Amy: Hmmm.  I KNOW it's illegal, but I can open a chain of shelters and clinics!

(Amy starts cloning One Dollar bills.)

RING!

Amy: What?  I'm busy!"

Melvin (over the phone): I know I can't stand ya, but you have a great TV set.

Amy: Umm…

(TV-Melvin and TV-Amy shares a can of beer.)

Melvin: I look good, too!  Thanks to that chicken-skin diet I'm on-

(TV-Amy takes out a shot-gun and blast TV-Melvin…and smiles at the real Melvin.)

Melvin: Oh, my god…YOU STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM MYT HOUSE.  YOU HEAR ME?!

CLICK!

(Raye returns home, wearing a rocket pack.)

Raye: Say, I'm BAAAAAACK!

Serena: You're alive?  Say, I can use that pack of yours?"

Raye: No.

(Raye sees the piles of cash in Amy's room.)

Raye: MONEY!

Amy: Hey!  Give that back!

Serena: Hey, I provided the seed money.

Raye (throws money at Serena): Here's the return of your investment.  Now scram!

(Raye turns her attention back to the piles of money, only to have a shotgun in her face.)

Amy (through gritted teeth): You better stay the hell away from MY money, or-

CLICK!

Serena (with a pistol pointed backwards, only, it's upside down): You two better not RAISE up in here!

Amy: you got it upside down.

Raye: Here, let me help you with that.

(Raye turns Serena's gun right-side up, but it is still pointed backwards.)

Serena: Feh, like I believe.  You're lying!

FWOOSH!

(From the cloner, George Washington, made out of money, emerges.)

GW: I cannot tell a lie.

Raye: Who let the hippie in here?  The 'Dead are dead.  And have you ever heard of soap?

Amy: That's George Washington.

GW: Sigh.  I am.

Raye: So what's he here for anyway?

GW: When this great nation was founded, the Founding Fathers threw off the yoke of taxation without representation.  So, do you understand the evils of avarice?

Raye: Take him out.

GW: NO-!

(Amy and Serena blasts George Washington.)

BLAM!  BLAM!  BLAM!  BLAM!

Raye: Well, that's that.

Serena (gets up, after being knocked down by the kick of her .44 Magnum): Did I get him?

Amy: Huh.  We should have cloned 20s.  Jackson wouldn't given a ****.

**Fin.**

**Author's note: Just a little wackiness.  Be gentle in your reviews.**


	2. XMas Special!

**NOT Sailor Moon!2 – By DS Wynne **

**

* * *

Disclaimer: "Sailor Moon" and "Aqua Teen Hunger Force" belong to their respective owner.**

**Note: This is a semi-fusion story.**

* * *

South Okayama, Japan. Just outside the "lair" of Washu, the greatest scientific genius in the known universe, a gigantic hand reaches down from the sky, and takes away the Masaki household. "Run, fat boy!" Washu yelled, as she and Tenchi Masaki make their escape. "Run!" 

"WASHU!" yelled the other occupants of the household, who were chasing after Washu and Tenchi.

Begin opening credits of the Sailor Moon series, using hip-hop music as part of the theme music.

Next door neighbor Melvin is sleeping after, ahem, "self-happiness exercises" using hentai comics.

Melvin: ZZZZZZzzzzzz…

BOOM!

A cyborg with cat years smashes through a wall.

Naku-Naku: Nerd! Arise!

Melvin: Wha-what?!

N-N: Now, you will listen to Nuku-Nuku, for Nuku-Nuku is cybernetic ghost of Christmas Past. Nuku-Nuku will show you what Christmas was really like.

Melvin: O...okay.

N-N: Behold, Melvin's childhood on Christmas Day…

A fog descends over the scene, revealing a chibi Melvin and his father.

Father who looks strangely like Genma Saotome, of "Ranma ½" fame: Okay, open your present.

Chibi-Melvin while opening a present: Oh boy, I hope that this is a new mommy.

Father: It's not you little creep. Hurry up and open your gift. We got to be at work in an hour.

Chibi-Melvin: Gee, it's a magic carpet! I'm Alladin in carpet land!

Father: No it's not, it's dinner.

Chibi-Melvin: Dinner? Daddy, you can't eat carpet!"

Father: Of course you can't…you got to boil it first- whoa! Look at the time! It's time to go-

Chibi-Melvin: But Daddy, it's Christmas!

Father: You're not getting out of work! I had to bust my tail getting them to hire an eight year old!

Chibi-Melvin: But please Daddy-!

A giant robot starts stomping on the place.

Chibi-Melvin: Oh god!

STOMP! STOMP! SMACK!

N-N: Melvin remember day, yes?

Melvin: Yeah, I do, especially the eating carpet bit, though I don't remember the giant robot.

N-N: Melvin no remember because future has not happened yet War wage in past but has not occurred in future. What Melvin experience was prophecy. Now, war in future has occurred so the reign of the machine is now.

Melvin: Hang on for a second. You're the ghost of Christmas past, right?

N-N: Yes.

Melvin: You DO know that it is February, right?

N-N: Well, Nuku-Nuku is cyborg.

Melvin: Obviously. Are you stupid?

N-N: Well, Nuku-Nuku will see you in December then…tomorrow.

Melvin: Okay, then, just lock the door on your way-

Nuku-Nuku smashes through a wall.

Melvin: -out.

Nuku-Nuku: What was that?"

Melvin: Nevermind!

Melvin goes out an inspects the damage done to his house.

Melvin: Great, just great.

Rei crosses the yard.

Rei: Hey, Melvin.

Melvin: What? What is it? Is that thing on my roof or something?

Rei: I wouldn't bother you, but I have to show you something. And it's nothing, really.

Melvin: Yeah?

In the backyard, Melvin's swimming pool is filled with blood.

Melvin: This IS something!

Rei: I had sensed an eeevil presence, and tracked down its source. That's blood, my friend.

Melvin: It's like someone pulped a herd of cows here!

Ami who is taking samples, while conducting an investigation: That's not cow blood. It's…ELF BLOOD!

Melvin: Who could have done this?

N-N: Nuku-Nuku don't know…Wait! Maybe Nuku-Nuku did it!

Ami: But why all this? What's the point?

N-N: Nuku-Nuku's story take long time, so you better get snacks.

Ami: No, you can go on ahead.

Rei: Well, I'm getting some food.

Nuku-Nuku Fog rolls in, just as cyborg begins her story: Thousands of years ago, before the dawn of man, a great red ape named "Sir Santa of Claus" invented toys made up crude materials and animal waste. He would then throw it at enemies with crinkle hands, regardless of how they would behave. Enemies would, in turn, bury toys as "witches" and defecated on, or used as weapons against predator. It was not a holly jolly Christmas, for many were killed.

Ami: Well, that doesn't explain-

N-N: Nuku-Nuku not finish! Should have gotten snack! A war-like race of elves from the red planet came to Earth, and was quickly enslaved by the Great Red Ape. The elves would build better toys for their master, based upon galactic elfin technology, but these toys would still be thrown, buried or defecated on…because they were SO stupid. And still Christmas SUCKED in a big way.

Minako (who is Ami and Rei's new roommate, after Usagi moves into her boyfriend's apartment): Boy, this is a long story. I better get something to eat afterall.

Melvin: Yeah, I better get some beer to get drunk or something.

Ami: So…about this blood…?

N-N: Let's just wait for them.

Silence.

N-N: You live in neighborhood long?

Ami: Well, we just moved here a few months ago next to Melvin-

Melvin: We're back!

N-N: Thousands of years ago, the Ice Age made navigation impossible. How could Santa build his workshop where the North Pole was? Compasses were not invented yet! So he arbitrarily built his workshop, right where Melvin's house is now built, long before they unionized. And Christmas was celebrated during the full moon on the longest night of the year-

Ami: Wait. Who unionized?

N-N: Who wants to know? Probably your momma!

Minako: It makes me sad that all this time, Santa was an ape that built toys out of doo-doo! What kind of Christmas is THAT?!

Ami: It's okay, Mina-chan…this is all a bunch of bull.

N-N: You no believe Nuku-Nuku?

Ami: That you're a ghost, Santa was an ape who made toys out of s?! That's insane!

N-N: Now Santa is machine.

Minako: I left cookies and milk…for a MACHINE?!

N-N: No, he's an ape. Wait! He's a machine! You try to trick Nuku-Nuku!

Ami: But if Santa was an ape, then he was undeveloped. Therefore he couldn't make machines.

N-N: But the elves came from the Red Planet, and there was much defecation.

Ami: Yes, you said THAT. How long ago did this story take place?

N-N Fog begins to roll in: Thousands of years ago-

Ami: No, shut up! You still haven't explain the elf blood in Melvin's pool.

N-N: It was because of the Great Circuiting.

Ami: WHAT "Great Circuiting"?

N-N: Nuku-Nuku no tell you?

Ami: NO!

N-N: Thousands of years ago…

Hours later…

N-N: And that where babies come…from machines!

Minako: All this time I thought making love is how babies are born.

N-N: Wrong! Foolish human with the notion of bodily fluid exchange!

The Cybernetic Ghost of Christmas past notices a sleeping Ami.

N-N: Nuku-Nuku talking!

Ami Yawning: What did I miss?

Minako: Well, you should have been paying attention. The elves tried to unionize, 'cuz Santa was using their machines, which caused a war between the elves and the machines. The machines won. This place here is an elfin playground-

N-N: Graveyard!

Minako: Graveyard. And that's why the pool is filled with blood, because this machine is haunting it. Melvin living here woke this ghost up.

Rei who is having a picnic: Hey, Melvin! Wake up!

Melvin: Wha-what?

Rei: You missed everything.

Melvin: What did I miss?

Rei: As suspected, you are on haunted land, and it's upsetting the elfin dead.

Melvin: Okay, so what's next?

N-N: Melvin, you must pay homage to the Great Red Ape to end the blood letting.

Melvin: Okay, how?

N-N: Sexually.

Melvin: Swell.

The next day, there's a "For Sale" sign. Melvin is showing the Princess Vampire Miyu and her companion Larva around the house.

Melvin: And this place has a good location, if you want to attend school here. And here is the living room-

N-N: Greetings!

Melvin: With this freakin' cyborg. And out here in the backyard is a pool of blood.

Miyu: Is the blood fresh?

Melvin: Let me talk to my blood babe here. Well?

Nuku-Nuku: Always.

Miyu: How much do you want for the house?

Melvin: Well…A million dollars?

Miyu: Excellent. I'll have Larva draft a check for you.

Melvin: You're serious? Thank you god!

Some time later…

Ami Notices the sprinklers shooting out blood on the lawn and house: Does she HAVE to run those sprinklers everyday?

Rei: Well, it's certainly making our house look very good. Wait! Here she comes. I'll handle things from here.

Opens the door.

Rei: Hey, Miyu! What brings you by?

Miyu: I am getting low on the blood front, and I can't find the ghost that came with the house. Have you seen her?

Rei: No, I haven't…but I can show you our SPOOOKY kitchen.

Minako dressed as a ghost: Beware of the food monster! Here name is Usagi, and she is a ravenous fiend!

Miyu looks at the "ghost" before turning an eye back to Rei.

Rei: So, what do you think of Juuban? I'm sure that you'll find plenty of work-

Miyu: Listen to me as hard as you can. That cyborg ghost came with the house, and now it is gone. IF YOU SEE THAT-

Rei: Sure, sure. I'll let you know.

Miyu: Good. Because if I find out that MY ghost is over here, I will send you to oblivion. Understood?

Rei: Yeah, sure.

After Miyu leaves…

Minako: It's okay. You can some out now! She's gone.

N-N: I can't live with that girl! Miyu is SO annoying, SO frightening and SO demanding!

Rei: You make our house flow with blood!

**Fin.**

**Author's note: Just want to wish you all a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year (this story is my gift from me to you). Later!**


	3. Chapter 3

**NOT Sailor Moon! 3 – By DS Wynne **

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: "Sailor Moon", "Aqua-Teen Hunger Force", and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a semi-fusion story.**

**

* * *

**

Okayama, Japan: The lair of Washu, the scientific genius of the universe.

"Gentlemen! Behold, I have genetically spliced a pork-chop with my old college room-mate, Dr. Clay!"

"Woah!" Tenchi Masaki replied.

"Heck yes, 'woah'! Come here, Dr. Clay-"

Washu picks up the half-porkchop/half-humanoid.

"-And pay off, your half of the utilities! HOHOHOHOHOHOHO!"

Tenchi shakes his head.

(Enter: "Sailor Moon" intro, mixed with a hip-hop theme.)

"Mina!" Reye Hino said, as she brought in a large box marked "From: NERV,Tokyo-3". On the other side of the box was marked "LILITH sample". "I got your bunny rabbit!"

"Oh, boy!" Mina Aino said, as she went to greet Reye. "My bunny rabbit's here!"

"Hey!" said Artemis the White Moon-cat.

"Don't worry, Artemis! You'll just have more company!"

Mina turns back to Reye.

"Come on, open it!"

Reye just drops the package.

"No. You're being rude to me."

"Aw, Reye! I'm sorry!"

"Well, you better be! So, here."

"I'm going to name her 'Usagi', in honor of Serena…'cuz I miss her."

"Yeah, whatever,' Reye says, as she opens the box. Something gelatinous comes rolling out.

"Hey! This ain't no dang rabbit!"

"It's the hairless kind. And look, what I got to take care of it."

Reye hands Mina a box of hair, bendable wires covered in cloth…and a stapler.

"You can use this stapler to put ears and fur on your pet."

"I don't know. But it's worth a shot."

As soon as Mina starts stapling, the glob attacks her.

"Ow! Owie!"

"Don't worry about it!" Reye says with a laugh. "It's just showing you its love."

"Well, it's it love if you start feeling funny, as you slowly get absorbed?"

"Well, I'm sure that will pass."

As Mina runs into her room, Amy Anderson steps into the house.

"So, did Mina's pet come in?"

"What pet? OH! Yeah, it did."

Amy picks up the box, and frowns upon reading the surface.

"And it came in THIS?"

"I don't…YOU'RE the one with the computer."

Then a glow emitted from Mina's room.

"Mina!" Amy said, as she runs into Mina's room.

"Aw, there she is!" Reye says with a chortle.

In the center of Mina's room a vaguely shaped "Mina" stands still. It was white, and gelatinous.

"Mina, are you okay?" Amy asked.

"I…I think so," said a muffled Mina. "It's…kind dark in here."

"I say we should seal this room up, and wait until Mina has been fully absorbed."

"…"

"What? That way, we can get a more powerful 'Sailor Venus'!"

"Any, way, stand back," Amy said, as she transformed into "Sailor Mercury". "I'll freeze it off!"

"Just a second," Reye said, as she gets her camcorder. "Now, you can do it."

"Get ready Mina-"

"Oh, no you don't!" Mina said.

"But, Mina-!"

"If you hurt 'Usagi', I'll never forgive you!"

"Darn! The process is already starting to take hold! I can't do it!"

"Well, may be I can!" Reye said, as she transforms into 'Sailor Mars'.

"You're going to help for a change?"

"Yeah, if, nothing else, I can avoid getting a lecture from YOU."

"Bet you going to get a lecture anyway, 'cuz it's your fault!" Mina said.

"What? You have something to say in my face?" Mars said, as she began malleting 'Usagi'.

"Ha! That didn't hurt!"

"Well, then, here's another! And another! And another-!"

Then, 'Usagi' turns its head in Mars direction.

"What? Do YOU have something to say?"

A moment later…

"Aw, man!" said Mars, from the inside of 'Usagi'. "It's smells awful in here!"

"You should close your mouth, then!" Mina retorted.

'Usagi' was bigger, and looked more like a typical Sailor Scout.

"It's now or never!" Mercury says. "Mercury Ice Bubble FREEZE!"

FWOOSH!

Then, Mercury took a mallet, and struck it, hoping to shatter the gel off her friends.

CRISH!

Unfortunately, everything, including Mina and Reye was shattered.

"Oh, no!" Mercury cried. "Nooooooo!"

A day later…

"Thanks for coming out here, Melvin," Amy said, as she sits a flower of the graves of Mina Aino and Reye Hino.

"It's no problem babe," Melvin replies, as he hugs Amy…longer than necessary. "I'm here to console you."

"That's enough, Melvin," Amy replies, as she breaks the hug. "I should have paid more attention. THIS IS ALL MY FAULT!"

"Well, it kinda is. But screw it! You're alive, and they are NOT."

"I guess so."

And with that, Amy leaves the site. And then, it dawns on Melvin, as he looks around.

"This is a construction site, isn't?"

Later that night…

"Yeah, I'm finally glad to get rid of the bookworm look, along with the rest of the losers," Amy said over the phone, who was now dressed as a typical gothic/punk chick (i.e. heavy eye-liner, black lipstick, etc.). "Now bring over your bad self…or I'll sell those pictures of you over the Internet! Hohohoho-!"

(Scene: a montage of debauchery, where Amy is partying like it's no tomorrow.)

The next day…

"What?" Amy said, who was suffering from a hangover, as she opened front door dressed in a halter-top and a mini-skirt.

"While I like the 'new YOU', your racket last night kept me up all night," Melvin said. "So, if you don't mind me asking, what the heck was going on?"

"Melvin, Melvin, Melvin. You know, I've been wantin' to do this for a LONG time."

"And, what's that, babe?"

"Oh, to cut ya!"

Amy forms a blade made from ice, and jams it into Melvin.

"This is what you get for starting those rumors back when we were at Crossroads Middle School! Hohohohohohoho-!"

Amy then cuts up the body and tosses it in the dumpster.

"Heeheeheeheehee! There goes the neighborhood!"

Later that night…

"This place has been dragging me DOWN!" Amy said, as she pours gasoline all over the living room. "I'm tired of being responsible! I'm going to get Greg to be my future baby's 'daddy', and get him to take care of me-"

"AMY…"

Amy turned around, to see the zombie versions of Mina, Reye and Melvin. She had dropped her lighter, just as she lit it. Fire begins to consume the room.

"What!"

"You killed us…"

"It was an accident!"

"Well, MY death wasn't an accident…"

"You, Melvin, were a jerk!"

"Then…it was an accident?"

"Yes, for you two, no for him!"

"Doesn't matter," said Mina. "You killed us!"

"It was an accident!"

"No it wan't!"

"Yes it was!"

"No it wasn't!"

"Yes it was! Yes it was-"

"Gah!" Amy woke up. "What happened?"

"You caught a cold," Serena Tsukino said, as she eased her friend back into her bed. "I was stopping by to make sure that things were okay."

"Oh, thanks. For a minute there, I thought my life had turned upside down."

"Well, you get some rest."

As soon as Serena closes the door, she turns into a white, gelatinous-like humanoid.

It was 'Usagi'.

"When are you going to let us out?" said Mina.

"Yeah, I got a date, you know!" said Reye.

Both Reye and Mina had been absorbed by the fragment from the angel "Lilith", who was being secured at NERV, a facility at Tokyo-3. The fragment had used the collective memories of Reye and Mina to take a facsimile of their friend Serena.

"You two don't get it. When Amy is well, she will join you. And then I will go after the other members of the Sailor Scouts. And when that is done, I will be strong enough to free myself from the humans who have imprisoned me. HOHOHOHO-!"

**Fin.**

**Author's note: This is the last part of the Sailor Moon/ATHF fusion trilogy. Dark ending for a dark show. I've mined this avenue as much as I would like, so I'm done. Later!**


End file.
